VF Porn Test
by Nbsiren
Summary: Total crack...really...Akihito is an actor, Asami his manager/boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

Title: VF Porn Test  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack...really...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame eprime and her test post and the comments posted to it that made the evil plot bunnies pounce with glee...sharing this from my LJ

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Akihito watches the other people here for the auditions.

_Why...why did I let my boyfriend/manager talk me into this? Oh yeah, he got me drunk..._

Looking through the script again, he sighs as he tries to imagine being the criminal photographer described in the script.

_Ugh, the way they have the character written, he has no personality, no life..._

He smiles to himself as an idea hits him how he can get through the audition, making his manager happy...while blowing the audition, making himself happy.

Grinning to himself, he gives himself a mental pat on the back.

_Ha! There's no way I'll have passed._

He watches as one of the crew comes out from the audition room with a piece of paper.

"Takaba Akihito please come into the audition room."

_Huh?_

Getting up he goes into the audition room and is confused when he sees the judges all happily smiling at him.

"Takaba-san! We're so happy that at least one person passed the audition test! You were so insightful on how the character should be portrayed instead of how it was written. Everyone else gave us such by the script dull lifeless auditions, your audition was a joy to see! We look forward to working with you! Please come this way to meet some of the other cast members."

Going through a side door, he does a double take on seeing his boyfriend/manager sitting in the conference room.

Walking over to him he whispers, "What are you doing here!?"

His boyfriend/manager looks up and says, "I'm going to be in it too."

"What!? W-why didn't you say something!?"

"Because I just agreed to it."

Smirking he pulls Akihito onto his lap and whispers, "You are mine. I read the script, I'm the only one allowed to touch you like that. We'll have to celebrate our even closer working relationship tonight with an intimate at home celebration. I'm going to make sure we practice all our more intimate scenes over and over."

The judge closes the door behind him happy that the two cast members already seem to know each other...


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

Title: VF Porn Test 1.5  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M - will be in future chapters - putting it there now because I felt like it~  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack...really...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame eprime for the start of this whole thing~ ...and eprime, radcat38, moonshadow4, randrews25, pofika for poking the plot bunnies for more...

* * *

He should have known something was up when Asami ordered alcohol for him with his dinner. He passed it off by telling himself Asami was treating him like an adult for a change.

It wasn't until a couple days later when Asami told him about the auditions he was scheduled for that Akihito yelled at him.

"What do you mean the Viewfinder auditions!? I wouldn't agree to those types of auditions and you know it! And being the possessive, obsessive control freak you are you would never allow it!"

Asami brings out a piece of paper and hands it to Akihito.

Scanning it, he finds it to be an audition agreement frequently used at the Sion Agency.

He pales when he sees his signature on the bottom.

"I don't...when did...how did..."

"You signed it the other night after dinner."

Akihito stills as something clicks into place.

"You got me drunk so you could get me to sign this!"

Seeing Asami smirk at him is proof enough he got it right.

"You know I don't sign up for the explicit stuff! And you're possessive as hell, so why would you want me to audition for something that's going to...for someone else to..."

Akihito bites his bottom lip, his confusion and hurt plainly visible on his face.

Lifting one hand he slides it through Akihito's hair to the back of his head, moves the other hand to his hip and pulls him forward into his body to kiss him.

He nips his lip before moving his head back enough to let him get air.

"All you need to do is go do the audition, don't worry about the rest."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: VF Porn Test II  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex, bondage  
Summary: Total crack...really...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame eprime for the start of this whole thing~

* * *

Watching Akihito sulk on the way home from the auditions amused him.

He pulls Akihito onto his lap, holding him tight until he quits struggling and relaxes into his hold.

"Bastard." Akihito mumbles which he ignores.

When they arrive home, Asami smirks when Akihito runs through the penthouse to their bedroom.

Following him to the bedroom, he sees Akihito sitting on the bed, arms crossed and glaring.

Closing the door behind him, Asami quietly locks it before walking over to the closet.

Taking off his jacket, he tosses it in the hamper before going over to a box in the closet.

He sees Akihito's eyes widen at the sight of the items in his hands and he watches as he jumps off the bed and runs for the door.

He puts the items down at the end of the bed and goes over and grabs Akihito just as he unlocks the door.

Pulling Akihito back to the bed, he grabs cuffs from the pile and ignoring Akihito's protests cuffs him to the bed.

"Uncuff me you asshole! I'm not into that kinky stuff and you know it!"

He pulls on the cuffs as Asami picks up straps from the pile at the end of the bed.

Asami puts cuffs onto Akihito's ankles, buckles straps on his thighs, then clips the ankle cuffs to the straps on his thighs.

"Asami! I said...mmmmm..." Akihito's words are cut off as Asami puts a ball gag into his mouth.

Next he places straps on his legs just above the knees. Going to one side of the bed Asami bends over and pulls out a chain hidden underneath and attaches it to one of the straps, then does the same from the other side of the bed.

Picking up another piece, he buckles the collar piece around Akihito's neck and then brings the straps down to buckle on the side of his chest under his arms, then around the back to buckle in the front.

Enjoying Akihito's muffled protests, Asami gets the last piece to outfit Akihito with.

Placing the thin round part around Akihito's cock, he manuvers the front straps around his inner thighs and up in the back to snap close to a thin strap around the waist.

Stepping back to admire the view, he smirks when he sees Akihito blushing.

"We're going to practice our scenes over and over so you can get the feel for your character. I'll make sure our intimate scenes only need one take, anymore than that would mean I would have to punish you for exposing yourself longer than required."

"Mmm, hard already?" Bending over he grips Akihito's cock in his hand and starts to pump it.

He grips the base of Akihito's cock hard to stop him from releasing, and reaches down to the pile for another item.

He wraps a leather strip around Akihito's cock to prevent him from cumming. Then gets a vibrator, lubes it up and slides it into Akihito.

Taking in Akihito's flushed face and heavy breathing, he starts to thrust the vibrator in and out. Watching as Akihito's head arches back in pleasure, his muffled voice like music to Asami.

Pulling the vibrator all the way out, he thrusts himself into Akihito, hearing a muffled scream emerge from behind the gag.

"Never forget you are mine Akihito, utterly, and completely mine." Asami tells him as he removes the leather from around Akihito's cock.

Akihito's vision flashes white with the force of his orgasm.

Prying his eyes open later, Akihito sleepily looks up and sees Asami has tucked him against his side and covered them with the blanket. Closing his eyes he falls back asleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to Asami.

Waking up, Asami savors the feel of Akihito snuggled against him. He places a kiss on the top of Akihito's head before extracting himself from the bed and going to take a shower.

_Akihito is mine, I'll never allow another person or agency to take him from me._

**[Flashback]**

Akihito wanted to be a photographer, unfortunately talent agencies, scouts, and other less savory types kept hounding him to sign a contract with them. They would make him a star, and they in turn would make money and lots of it, knowing that Takaba was a rare find in their industry.

He didn't see himself the way others did, he thought of himself as average as everyone else.

He didn't realize that the zest for life shining through his eyes attracted attention and looking like an innocent sexy kitten was an even bigger pull.

Asami heard the rumors about the boy and knew it had to be the one he saw just a week ago. He smirks as he thinks of the way the boy had jumped from the building roof they had been on to get out of talking about a contract.

He signals his secretary, Kirishima that it was time to spring their trap to ensnare Takaba Akihito and have him sign an exclusive contract with Sion Agency.

He would not allow Takaba to belong to anyone else.

**[End Flashback]**

Smirking at the memory, he turns off the shower, dries off, and goes back out to the bedroom.

His smirk widens as he sees his kitten curled up under the blanket.

Getting back in bed, he tucks Akihito back at his side and relaxes as he feels Akihito snuggle against him.

After Viewfinder was released the top reviews it recieved had Sion Agency flooded with requests for Takaba to sign movie deals, modeling deals, commercials, appearances, and even more requests for AV films.

Asami smirked at the folder full of requests for his Akihito, knowing the other folder in Kirishima's hands was the one with the requests that would be the only ones worth looking into. The red folder would contain the requests from the AV film industry worth looking into, as long as it would suit his taste for his feisty kitten.

_Akihito has been restless lately..._

Opening the red folder, he scans the offers, stopping when he sees one particular offer.

Kirishima feels a chill when Asami's smirk widens and his eyes sharpen as he plots something for Akihito.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: VF Porn Test 3  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, attempted rape  
Summary: Total crack...really...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame eprime for the start of this whole thing~ for you radcat38 ^^

* * *

Laying on a concrete floor, hands tied above his head to a support beam, Akihito struggles to get the deranged stalker off of him.

Looking over at his unconscious friend, Akihito tries to yell only to have a rag stuffed into his mouth.

"So cute. So cute. So cute. So cute."

He cringes as the guy licks his cheek while sliding a hand under his shirt and up his chest.

He looks up as the guy slumps over onto the floor next to him.

"And cut!" The director yells.

Akihito waits as Asami reaches down to take the gag out of his mouth so he could take a deep breath.

Asami unties his hands and helps him to his feet. He feels one of Asami's hands on his lower back as they go over to the director.

"Good job. 15 minute break before we shoot the last part."

Asami steers Akihito to their dressing room. He sits on the sofa as Asami asks his assistant, Kirishima, to bring them some lunch from the buffet table.

Akihito curls up on the limo's seat with his head on Asami's lap. Asami lets him nap as they ride back home to the penthouse.

Once in the penthouse they go to the bedroom to change clothes.

"I ordered dinner on the way back, it'll be delivered soon."

After they eat, Akihito goes back to the bedroom to take a quick shower and go to bed while Asami goes to his study to finish up the day's paperwork.

Placing the last of it away, he heads for a shower and bed. Getting into bed he pulls Akihito against him.

Waking up, Akihito stretches, opening his eyes as he feels Asami's arm tighten around him.

Lifting his head, he looks up to see Asami smirking at him.

He narrows his eyes at Asami then lays his head back down on his chest, rubbing his cheek as he settles back down.

He jerks his head back up as Asami slides fingers into his ass.

"Time to wake up kitten."

Sitting in his office later on with a smile on his face, Asami flips through the files on his desk containing job offers for Akihito.

_I think a simple AV script would be good for him next. But I don't want anything too boring..._

Asami pauses and his smile widens as he comes across a script for a small VF AV film. It's title...Hard-working photographer Takaba Akihito's Fulfilling life as a housewife.


End file.
